Under Death's Code
by write and read forever
Summary: Jonathan Morganstern was killed by his sister years ago, defeating the demon that lived inside him. Now he is sent for another chance as what he should have been. But the one he is looking for may not want anything to do with him. No one will believe it is him, and once they do the Clave will be after them. Together they will both help others who need as much help as they can get
**Hello everyone! I'll still be updating my recent fic, but I've been in a really Jonathan Morganstern mood (who didn't know that) and I want to write some of him. Of course he belongs to Cassandra Clare, but I really understand his character (or at least I think I do) and I really love him. I have searched through the depths of the internet for Jonathan fanfic's, and imagines (If you don't know what they are they are great and I suggest you find tumblr and search them!) and I've written some imagines before for the Maze Runner books. Again my tumblr is Flowercrownsandherondales, if you are waiting with excitement like I am for The Last Hours, then I have a bunch of Cordelia/James on my tumblr and you can always request on there! I always love to answer back! So without further ado, here it is! (This is going to tie into my new story, so go read the here - s/11881713/1/Visits-to-the-Lost**

 _Jonathan POV_

Who had I been when I died? Who could I have been if I hadn't been poisoned by my father? Of course I could see myself with someone, settling down and maybe having a few kids. I was presented with a flashback when I died, though not really a flashback. I had never had a chance to live this life, this one that the angel showed me. I saw myself giving piggy back rides to a young girl with red curls, who wasn't Clary. I found myself running through the house, looking behind me to see Jace hugging my sister and her stomach swollen with child. I found the girl on my back telling me to hurry up, pulling my hair a bit. "Jonny! Jonny go faster!" she laughed and pulled on my shirt. Clary smiled at me, and I just stared.

A woman came behind me, her hair strawberry blonde, and her eyes blue as the sky. She was dressed in gold, as was I. "Jonathan, darling come cut the cake with me." She smiled and held out her hand to me. The girl on my back climbed off to my mother's command, and I was dragged by the hand to an enormous cake. "Magnus really outdid himself, didn't he love?" she said, going for the knife. The cake was beautiful, decorated with edible sparkles and wisps of icing. I looked at her hand to see the diamond that sat on a ring, the silver around it flowing and wrapping around the diamond. The ring on my hand was golden, and had an M carved perfectly in it with elegant handwriting. I noticed her ring had the same M carved into the diamond.

My mouth opened just in time for her to stuff the raspberry flavored cake on my tongue. She laughed and wiped a smudge off with her nails that were perfectly done. I took a small piece and shoved it into her mouth, with as much grace as I could. She smiled and pulled me in for a kiss, while the guests cheered. I pulled away disoriented, and watched as her face shifted into an image of gruesome fear. It flickered from elegant makeup to a woman with blood on her face and hands, cuts on her face and mascara soaked tears running down her face. "Jonathan, are you alright?" the beautiful version of her asked, while the other cried. "I, I need a moment." I panicked, grabbing onto the table that the cake sat on. I looked in the crowd to see my sister, no longer pregnant wearing the same gear she wore on the day she killed me. She looked up at me and held a knife with blood soaked on it, her face full of hatred and tears. Jace stood the same as her, holding her close. "Jonathan, my love, look at you." My wife said, and I looked down to see the gold tux stained with blood.

A knife came from a crossed the room, and hit my wife. "Jon…" she cried before collapsing in my arms. "No!" I cried while dragging her to the ground. My father stood over us, his face malicious, holding a knife. "Goodnight, my son" he said before I passed out.

The angel stood with me, holding me hand while I exited the dream. "Now you see what could have been. But what will never be. Unless you fix things." The angel reminded me, and I nodded. "You must go find her. Her ghost will not rest without yours, as you both are intertwined by the fate that could have been. Things will be restored if you find her." he said to me, and pushed me into the fountain of water, holding me down while I thrashed.

 _Aster POV_

My name is Aster Dragonway, and I did not deserve what happened to me.

The fire started faster than I had ever seen. The manor went up in flames before my eyes. I bolted towards the city, feeling the heat start to wash through me. My hair was starting to become stinged. I felt the flames on my face, covering my ivory skin with soot. My parabati started to run towards me, carrying her sisters with her. "Aster! Wait!" she screamed, her sisters holding her tightly. I looked back, and screamed for her. "Come on! We need to leave!" I cried, and she nodded no. I watched her mouth out the words _I'm sorry_. I tried to run back for her, but the knife came quick and hit her in the side, taking her and her sisters down. "NO! Please!" I screamed, crying so hard I couldn't see. I dropped the bow in my hands, and fell to my knees. My cousin dragged me to my feet, holding his grip on me while we ran away. "Wait! NO let me GO!" I screamed and kicked.

We ran into the burning city, the towers of glass falling. People screamed and cried. Children gathered together for safety, with small swords they had found in shops. I turned to see my cousin fighting a man who seemed insane. His eyes were black, and he wore red. "Get to safety!" he screamed, while in a sword match with the man. I ran as he was killed. He was the last, as my mother and father were at the house when it burnt. I ran into the main building where meetings were held. Closing the door, I grabbed a sword and stood ready to fight. The children inside cried, and screamed. Diana stood with me, ready to defend the children. The monsters came in, and tried to kill all of us. I watched as a young child killed his father. I would later learn that the boy's name was Julian Blackthorn, and he would be quite important.

A girl screamed for me, and I looked to see her holding her dead sibling. As I went to them, a knife came from behind, lodging itself in my stomach. Then I was dead.

Now I stood as an angel showed me what could have been. I watched as I was married to the man who caused all of this. The man who tore me apart. Jonathan Morganstern.

The angel raised a hand, and pushed me into the water, and I became alive once again.

 **This chapter was really gorey, so I am sorry for that! I hope you enjoyed and want to see more. Please read and review!- write and read forever**


End file.
